gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2009
, which occupied the 2009 Homepage for quite a while.]] 2009 (MMIX) was Gaia's Seventh year and its Sixth anniversary. This year carried on with the continuation of La Victoire updates and sponsors. The most notable Cash Shop updates were the Chance Items, which when used generate a random prized item, a lot of these CI's had themes along with items that matched the current theme. The evolution of the Evolving Items had a slight slow down but there was an increase in new EI releases. Another Cash Shop called Phin Phang had its own set of updates involving fish, backgrounds and decorations, and in connection to Phin Phang the new game Booty Grab was spawned. When it came to the sites appearance there was a slight update to the navigation bar; blue was added to give it a bit of color and a visual drop down menu was implemented. Some of the more impacting moments of this year was the Evolving Item Report involving Timmy's continued mishaps and his transitioning from a child to an adult. The considered Gold Sink event on April 23rd - Save Our Shops, an event that eventually changed the appearance of many Gold Shop, but also brought in new ones. Feature updates were the new Gold Lotto, an announcement feature for Guilds along with a new layout, and the arrival of Gaia Cash offers. And when October arrived Gaians were introduced to a new storyline involving two Demi Gods. The change into a Social Network site continued with Gaia Online having a Facebook, Twitter page, and a feature know as Gaia Footer. Trivia * On March 12th there was the "Let's send Gaia to SPACE!" announcement, this was a naming contest hosted by NASA for the new addition to the International Space Station. Although Gaia was not the top choice, the name did make it into Top 10 Suggestions. * On April Fools, the arrival of OMNIDRINK™ brought much amusement to the Community. * On April 30th Cashmere Cactus posted the missing Manga and Mini comics from 2008. Involving the events Gaia Prom 2K8 and Gaia Olympics 2k8. * On June 15th, there was a Gift from Gaia Staff: the Wind Halo. To celebrate the halo's birthday and thank everyone for their support over the years. * On November 20th a surprising announcement appeared that declared, No More Tobacco Items in Shops. See Cig Milestones for Gaia Online 2009 * May 19th Gaia Online was the winner of the Webware 100 again, in the Category: Social & Publishing. * On June 23rd, Gaia's MMO, zOMG!, is given a soundtrack release, and Gaians who purchased the OST were given: zOMSoundtrack Earphones. * On October 26th, Gaia Online's Facebook had up to 150,000 Member's. * In December, Gaia Online helped others over the Holidays by volunteering and donating; a thread for people who have helped others was also created (see) Gaia Thread: "Gaia Doin' Good" Over The Holidays - Share Your Story! External link * Featured Announcements: Timetravel (2009) * Community Announcements: Timetravel (2009) Featured Announcements 2009 Community Announcements 2009 Category:Years